The present invention relates to a method and a device for directing a fluid in motion.
As opposed to electromagnetic wave radiation, such as laser radiation, there are no effective ways to direct, or channel fluids or wave propagation in fluids without using any mechanical means such as tubing accompanying and enclosing the propagating fluid.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a method and a device, which makes it at least partially possible to enclose or direct fluids in motion such as sound wave motion without any mechanical means of guidance.
This is obtained by the features given in the appended claims.